Two algorithms may be commonly used to measure a route metric in a mesh network: ETX (expected transmission count) and ETT (expected transmission time). ETX metric may measure a packet loss rate for each link between two neighboring nodes along a route. ETT metric may take the packet loss rate and data rate into account and use min {ETXrate/Rate} as a metric for the each link, in which ETXrate may represent different packet loss rates under different data rates.